


Cousins and Craziness

by RinRin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has maternal cousins.  They mostly live in Maria's home town.  The cousins all stay in contact with one another.  Neat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the result of gushing about both shows to a new friend of mine, and together we got the basic idea down. From here, who knows where it will go.

Most people were unaware that Maria Stark nee Palmer has three sisters. Maria herself was in awe of the fact that all four of them had lived to adulthood. Her eldest sister, Mackenzie, had gotten a job at City Council and had an on going affair with the local Scoutmaster which resulted in a daughter named Jordan. Her youngest sister, Maddison, would have a job as a teacher and be married to a Man whom would grace her with a son named Robin. Her twin, Macy, was a local ceramic artist and married to a trans-dimensional being and together they had two sons, one named Cecil and the elder an unpronounceable name so most just called him "you" or "son" or"brother" or something.  They also had a daughter named Keren. Howard had only ever met his sisters-in-law once, at the wedding.

Howard was at times mystified at the woman he had met in a bar in Arkham while she was studying Languages under Professor Warren Rice. She had some odd habits, such as avoiding Libraries like the plague, yet he loved her idiosyncrasies. When the two had their son Antony Heliotrope Stark (though most thought the H stood for Howard), it was Maria that the boy was most like, and whom had the most influence. As time went by, little Tony would mold himself after his father, but he would always be his mother's son. A child of Night Vale.

Growing up, Tony would listen to the then Voice alongside his mother once a week, and would visit his aunts in Night Vale fairly frequently (mostly in the summer). When he and Cecil were 13, Aunt Maddie would marry her Man, whom's name as it turns out was Garrett Coulson. Garrett (or Gary, really) had a nephew himself, age 10 by the name of Phil.

While Jordan, Robin, Tony and Cecil all regularly stayed in touch- more and more as technology grew, Robin's other cousin rarely interacted with them, but did visit Night Vale enough that the town seemed about normal to him. Phil would later be known in SHIELD as unruffleable. Jordan was recruited first to the Boy Scouts and then to the Sheriff's Secret Police. Robin would join the Secret Government Agency (and be the one that ran their Twitter "SHIELD sucks"). Cecil would become the Voice of Night Vale, i.e. a radio host. Tony would take over his father's company and become Iron Man. Neat.


	2. The Door in The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's past and a strange Door in the Tower.

Most people, when asked, would assume that Tony Stark was most proud of graduating MIT by age seventeen.  This would be an incorrect assumption. In truth, Tony Stark was most proud of his various degrees from his mother's alma mater, Miskatonic University.  M.U. has a long standing policy of not accepting anyone under the age of seventeen.  Now this is because of the various homo sapiens adjacent beings that attend M.U., both in the sense that some require sex for health, cultural, and religious reasons, and because if one is any younger and sees certain being the unfortunate witness would undoubtedly lose their minds and become unhelpful lumps of flesh that cannot contribute to society.  We would not want that, now would we?  While at MIT, Tony Stark studied Engineering, Business, and Physics- all of which would be helpful in continuing on the Stark Legacy.  Yet Tony is not just a Stark, and therefore has other interests.  Whilst at M.U., he received degrees in Metallurgy, Occult Studies, and Medieval Metaphysics.

There is a Door in Avengers Tower.  Well, to be fair, there were many doors.  But those doors looked sleek, and modern.  Not at all like _this_ door.  _This_ Door was an older style of door.  Large, and thick, and made of wood, with an ornate handle on it.  It was the type of Door which one could accurately assume gave a ominous creek when one tried to open it.  Which was another thing that set this Door apart from the rest.  It was always locked, and none could pick this lock, Natasha and Clint had both tried on separate occasions.

When one attends one's parent's alma mater, one usually has the benefit of getting a tour of the institution from one's parents complete with anecdotes about various areas that would otherwise be left out by a tour guild.  This _was_ the case when Tony went to MIT, though one really should argue that most of those stories Howard should not have told young Tony, what with him being only fourteen and all.  Sadly, Maria was never able to tell Tony that funny story of when she summoned a certain Trans-Dimensional Being to ask what exactly its intentions towards her twin, and ended up having a standing tea-date with its sibling-that-identifies-as-female.  Though it can be said that Tony's Aunt Gorou would be willing to tell the tale as she was said sibling.  But the reason that Maria could not share the story with Tony is that she and Howard had died by then.  And the needed book to tell Tony how to summon their spirits from beyond the grave as hidden in the mess of books that had been packed up to paint the book-room in the Stark Mansion (Howard let Maria and Tony call it what they wished.).

_Ahem._   Now, it would be wise to mention that once the Avengers formed, they happened to be out saving the world for the 1st of that month, so none realized the exact significance of the Door.  It was simply a strange part of the Tower.  Yet on the 15th of that month, something different _did_ happen.  It was late in the afternoon, almost evening.  Most of the team was sitting around watching the television, simply enjoying each other's company.  Tony was, as usual, in his lab building something-or-other.  None of them had quite caught what it was that he was doing.  Well, he _had_ been in his lab until JARVIS reminded him what day it was.  The rest of the Team was therefore, surprised when Tony sauntered into the room, through the kitchen, where he grabbed a drink and a bag of chips.  They watched as he went up to the Door, which he had previously ignored, and generally seamed to act as if it didn't exist, and inserted an ornate key into the keyhole- which still bore the marks of the attempts to get through the Door.  With a loud and ominous _click_ the Door unlocked.  Tony walked into the Room Beyond the Door.  The Door was immediately closed behind the Iron Avenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends Chapter 2. Sorry it took so long, School, NaNoWriMo, and the Holiday season ganged up on me. Next Chapter we will start in on the WTNV episodes, and how a Child of Night Vale not in Night Vale, reacts to said information.

**Author's Note:**

> Following this will be the start with the Avengers dealing with Tony's idiosyncrasies, the "reunion" of Phil and Tony, and Clint's breakdown. Stay tuned!


End file.
